Various types of working machines are known. Such machines are used typically for soil-shifting operations (e.g. trenching, grading, and loading) and materials handling (e.g. depositing aggregate in trenches, lifting materials and placing them on an elevated platform).
Such machines are typically manufactured from a set of subassemblies designed specifically for one type of machine, although certain components such as engines, gearboxes, hydraulic pumps and counterweights may be shared across different machine types.
The working machines typically include a working arm arrangement for manipulating an attachment, such as a bucket, and a counterweight to balance the working machine when the working arm is in use.
Working machines typically include an operator cab unit and an air conditioning unit for the cab unit. Typically, the air conditioning unit is mounted onto the roof or the back of the operator cab unit which is problematic as it may increase the overall height of the working machine, impact on the visibility of the operator or overhang the rotational envelope of a machine, where it may become susceptible to damage.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.